A plurality of drawers and/or laminated boards can be put together only to form an esthetically compromised product due to the manufacturing and assembly tolerances of each of the aforesaid components. To prevent this from happening, an adjusting device is required to fine-tune the vertical position of each drawer and/or laminated board. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,039,108 B2, granted to Feuerstein, discloses the structure of a drawer height adjusting device. According to the disclosure of this patent, the rear wall holder 10 of the drawer frame member 1 includes an adjusting device 2, which has an actuating element 4 corresponding to the interior of the drawer frame. A user can rotate the actuating element 4 from inside the drawer frame to adjust the vertical position of the drawer or a laminated board. The rear wall holder 10 and the adjusting device 2, however, are modular components which cannot be used or replaced individually.